The Walls
by j-wills
Summary: Part 2 in the Cole Turner mini series, a follow up to Price of Power. Cole is captured by punisher demons and taken to a prison dimension for his crimes against his own kind.
1. Captured

The Walls  
  
Written by J.Wills  
  
Chapter 1  
  
For a moment, he couldn't recall where he was. An inner voice, thick with spite, snickered quietly in his head. 'Embrace this moment,' it whispered. 'Hang on to the amnesia, because this tiny moment of zero recall is the best thing that's going happen to you for some considerable time.'  
  
Cole didn't care much for this inner voice, and was doing his best to ignore it. But nothing could stop the inner voice when it had bad news to impart, news as bad this bad news. 'Whatever you do,' it continued, 'don't access reality - you're not going to like it one bit.'  
  
He struggled in to a sitting position and peered through the small flap in the wall, all could see was the bottom of legs, walking around the cold hard metal floor. "Hey let me out of here!!" He shouted, through the flap. But nothing came in return, just silence. Where was he? How did he get here? He couldn't recall. In fact, all he could remember was his name.  
  
Just then, the flap opened and a bowl slid through. He smelt it and then backed away, closing his eyes in disgust. "Cabbage soup?!" He shouted, trying his best not to throw up. "You gotta be kidding me!" He examined the room for a means of escape, but nothing. Just a cold grey metal interior, he could only just about make out a door, it was the same as the walls. Except, he knew it was door because it had an underneath. A small crack where light could be seen, but there was no handle or window. In one corner of the small room, there was a pair of boots pointing towards him. The only thing not metal about the room was the bowl of cabbage soup.  
  
He stood up and pushed the door, trying his best to open it up but nothing happened. As he sat back down, the door lifted up and disappeared under a thicker piece of wall. A man came through in padded armour and a helmet, he held a thin stick with a blue tip at the end of it. "Exercise, one hour. Put the boots on!" Cole got up and charged at the man, the man side stepped out of the way and sent a bolt of electricity from the stick, surging through Cole, knocking him down. "Idiot." The man said, spitting on him. "Now put the boots on and get out!"  
  
The shock helped it all came flooding back, as he lay motionless on the ground looking up. He was a demon, a very powerful demon. He got to his feet and smiled at the man, "Bad news, I remember who I am." He told him, waving his hand to throw him back. But nothing, the man stood still and felt nothing. "Don't make me shock you again demon scum!" He shouted advancing on Cole.  
  
One Day Earlier  
  
A smartly dressed Cole entered the elevator from his penthouse, with brief case in one hand and a newspaper in the other, ready for another day at work. The elevator came to a halt and made the ding sound. When the doors opened, two men stood before him.  
  
"Mr. Turner, may we have a word?"  
  
Cole knew exactly who they were, he smiled and nodded. "Certainly gentleman, step inside." He said backing away, leaving room for them to enter.  
  
The men smiled to each other and walked in, the doors closed and slamming could be heard. A big thud was heard as someone hit the doors, leaving a dent. Now it was screams, and the sound of burning. The doors dinged open and Cole stepped out, inside the elevator were scorch marks. He walked off and whistled a tune.  
  
The Office  
  
He sat down in his office, dropping the newspaper on his desk. His answer machine had a flashing light, meaning he had messages. "You have two new messages." The machine told him.  
  
"Turner, its Morris. Just got news on our demon friend Judge Finnigan. Two men came to my office earlier looking for you, they said they work for Judge Finnigan. And to pass this message on to you if they didn't and I quote. 'Get to you first.' I thought you said the girls were gonna vanquish him??"  
  
"Cole. It's Paige. We can't find anything in the book on Judge Finnigan, does he have some sorta demon name?"  
  
"Messages Erased." The machine told him, after he pressed the erase button.  
  
Suddenly, there was a cold wind floating about. He looked around and saw the window was closed. The wind knocked him off his seat and then formed in to a big red demon not unlike Belthazor. He quickly got up and threw a fireball at it, sending it off in flames. Five more demons appeared, all big and red. "Punishers." He said to himself after noticing the markings on their head. As he thought with one, another came from behind and rapped a collar around his neck. Electrocuting him and knocking him unconscious.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. Life in Prison

Chapter 2  
  
Cole had finally given up, his powers wouldn't work and he was trapped. So now he had done what the guard ordered and put on the boots. They were heavy and tight against his ankles, every step he took in them made his feet feel like they were going to pull apart from his legs.  
  
He was dressed in a dull grey boiler suit, with a white tag on the right side of the suit, they had black numbers reading 251309. He cued behind other prisoners to go out in to the courtyard, the horrible part about this prison was it had no colour other than a horrible grey metal. "C'mon I don't even know what I've done to end up here." He told one of the many guards watching the prisoners. The guard looked at him for a moment and then jabbed him with the electrical rod, knocking him down to the floor.  
  
"You only speak when spoken to prisoner, I won't tell you again!"  
  
Cole lay there in pain for a moment on his back, recovering from the shock and breathing deeply. "I asked a simple question, why can't you just answ - ahhh!"  
  
He was interrupted by another electrical jab. "Belthazor, in the Walls you get three warnings - you've just used up two. After a third, we fry your brain. Now get back in line maggot!" He instructed, pulling Cole off the floor and shoving him back in the cue to go out in to the courtyard.  
  
Courtyard  
  
This was the only place prisoners were allowed to talk without receiving an electrical jab. It was on the outside of the prison walls, a giant garden with only one doorway - back inside. In two corners of the yard, snipers were in lookout towers waiting for an excuse to take out any demon causing a stir. Everywhere in the prison had metal floors, and the yard was no different. The boots prisoners had to wear had flashing green lights, meaning they were active. "How do I get outta here?" Cole asked a fellow prisoner, quietly.  
  
"You serve your time, and get released." The rather large man informed him. His size shown he was not a demon to mess with, he had a big bushy beard, and curly black hair and spoke in a deep jumpy tone. There was a rather large scar running down his left cheek, and he continuously trembled.  
  
"Hasn't anyone ever tried to escape?"  
  
"Few of us tried a while back, over powered a couple of guards, even made it towards the teleportation machine. Biggest mistake we ever made." The man quietened when a guard walked by and then began to walk away.  
  
Cole caught back up to him, "What happened?" He asked grabbing the man by his shoulder.  
  
"At the time, we didn't know the boots acted as magnets. They activated them and sent us down to the Electro-chamber. Left us there for days, I saw one demon choke to death - it wasn't pretty and we learnt our lesson." The man walked away once more, this time Cole left him alone.  
  
A guard approached Cole and jabbed the stick in his back, but not electrocuting him. "If you're thinking about escaping, I advise you not to!" He took the stick from his back and walked on patrolling the grounds.  
  
Cole's eyes arched at the guard, and again he tried throwing him across the yard to no avail. When another prisoner walked by, he stopped him in his tracks. "Why don't my powers work?"  
  
"Wouldn't be much of a prison if we could use our powers would it?" The man told him, walking on.  
  
Cole sighed deeply and brushed his hair back with his hands, sweat had started trickling down his head, this place was a sauna.  
  
"Play time's over prisoners, back to your cells!!" A voice shouted, coming from the speakers attached to the wall.  
  
No demon dared to argue and went back in the cue to go inside, "Not you Belthazor." A guard said, shocking him with the rod. The guard picked up Cole and barged his way through the crowds, taking him to the teleportation machine. Two steel doors slid back and the guard and Cole walked through into the main-chamber. Its sickly-sweet smell was all too familiar.  
  
He gazed at the giant matrix of heads that appeared like a hologram, "Belthazor, you are guilty of crimes against the demonic race. You shall spend the next century in this prison, where you will be reminded of whom you really are."  
  
He couldn't argue, the last shock had taken the fight out of him, he simply raised his head at the holograms and nodded. He stood, helpless and sullen, while they made their preparations. A doctor, businesslike and unsmiling, injected him with an air syringe and he felt his body buckle and go limp.  
  
Two assistants ripped off his grey boiler suit and hauled his naked body in to a white-tiled cubicle and turned a hose on him. The hose spewed out a foul-smelling plastic liquid, which quickly cooled on his body and started to set. Soon he was covered with the gossamer-fine coating of a demonic- foam that would control and manipulate his senses, obeying the commands of the giant mainframe that monitored the prisoners' scenarios. The two assistants hauled him off towards a metal table, leaving him lying on top. One now placed a headset on him; it began reminding him of his crimes, which he was too dejected and numb even to deny. An assistant activated a button on a nearby machine, and little rods from the headset were unleashed.  
  
They borrowed his skull like hungry rats that had been denied food for weeks. He felt the heat and smelt the stench of lasered skull as the rods punctured his brain and made a home in his mind. As he looked up, the room was spinning and he began to slip in to a state of unconsciousness. The assistants pulled him off the metal table and Cole immediately bashed their heads together. Only two other guards in the room now stood before Cole and his escape.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	3. Beyond the Walls

Chapter 3  
  
Cole slowly approached the two guards as they looked to each other for clues and held their shock rods high. "You're gonna regret bringing me here, that's a promise." Cole said as he advanced on one of the men. The guard lunged with the rod but Cole grabbed it and disarmed him before he could take a shock. "Let's see how you like being jabbed with this!" He violently poked it in to the guard's face, that being the only part of him not protected. Quickly turning around, he saw more guards fill the room, surrounding him. "Uh oh."  
  
"Drop the weapon and get down you knees demon!" One guard shouted, as he pointed a large gun at him.  
  
Cole shook his head and went to crouch to his knees, it then hit him. There was no escape from the Walls, and his entire time here flashed before his eyes as he dropped the weapon and crouched to his knees. After that moment of being lost in his own thoughts, he stood back up. "No, that's it. I accept there's no way out; this place is a damn fortress. But you're gonna have to kill me, 'cos nothing else will stop me moving you all out of my way and getting out!"  
  
The guards looked to each other and all at once piled at him with their electrical rods. As Cole felt the shocks flow through his still naked body, burning and stinging, he continued to crawl towards the teleporter. It was so close to him but from the ground it looked like it was a mile away. The guards continued pounding him with the rods and kicking him with their boots. But every last ounce of strength the demon had made him more determined to not give in to the pain but to get the hell out. His arms began to buckle and eventually he did collapse on to his chest, closing his eyes and trying to ignore the pain.  
  
And then. The teleporter began to make sounds, buzzing with the same electricity that came from those rods. The guards with the guns all pointed towards the machine, as the electricity flickered and then a shadow took shape: and then stood a woman. A woman with long black hair, and blue eyes that were filled with rage. The guards opened fire but the machine was still buzzing with electrical energy and blocked the fire.  
  
The woman's hands began to glow; she placed them both on the electrical currents and closed her eyes. They began to disappear and re-appear, as her eyes flickered like a faulty television.  
  
Three guards all took up new positions by the teleporter, they were armed and ready with their electrical rods just waiting for the woman to come out. But as the electrical currents began to fade, Cole pulled himself together and made a run as the guards that had surrounded him momentarily watched as this woman absorbed the teleporters electricity. "Stop him!!!" The three guards were all barged clear as Cole jumped in to the teleporter, colliding with the woman. He screamed as they both disappeared.  
  
Beyond the Walls  
  
"You idiot! You coulda killed yourself jumping through all that electricity, I hadn't finished absorbing it!" The woman told Cole as she helped him through the battered forest.  
  
The woman stopped with Cole and dropped him in a ditch, she quickly followed. "Ok, we've gone far enough. They won't find us in here."  
  
Cole's body was badly burnt, bits of smoke still floated from him. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't take it in there any longer; it was my only chance of escaping." He informed her, breathing deeply.  
  
The woman folded her arms and turned her head away from him, "It was supposed to be a one way journey, that's why I was absorbing the power from the teleporter. I know the control codes to open all doors in the prison, figured if I could open up the doors there'd be a big demon war and that prison would be destroyed. Anyway, I think it's about time you told me about yourself."  
  
"Well, the names Turner, Cole Turner. They've got me in here for crimes against my own kind."  
  
"Lana. I'm half demon/half witch. And you need to do something about the naked thing." She climbed out of the ditch, leaving Cole there. Shortly after, she dropped a corpse in front of him. "One of the patrols found out my hiding place."  
  
Cole smiled and began dressing himself in the corpse's clothes, "He can keep the underwear." He said in disgust. "So what's your story Lana?"  
  
"I was born here... When they captured my father, my mother came in after him. She was six months pregnant at the time, and she didn't last long when she got here. They kept her alive until she gave birth, then killed her."  
  
"Why didn't they kill you?"  
  
"Curiosity, wanted to know whether I'd be a demon or a witch. When I was both, they decided I was a prisoner too. Only my witch powers protected my demonic powers from this place, my father helped me hide that from the guards. Eventually, when I was old enough, my father and I tried to use my powers to escape. He didn't make it too the teleporter before they gunned him down."  
  
"I'm sorry." Cole said sympathetically.  
  
The woman was a half cast; her accent tingled between Japanese and American. She had long black hair and like Cole, she was dressed in the prison guard uniform.  
  
"Forget it; it was a long time ago. Besides, we'll be reunited soon enough." She told Cole, climbing out of the hiding place.  
  
Cole quickly followed, "What are you doing? They'll see us!"  
  
"Look you may be happy hiding in this battered forest, but I've been doing it for over 20 years. I'm putting a stop to this prison!"  
  
"Ok, ok. I'm in, but can we please wait until I get my strength back?" Cole pleaded with the demon witch.  
  
"Too late, demon scum!" A patrol guard shouted. He was pointing one of those guns they used earlier on, "You're going back to the prison, and we'll make you regret the day you tried to escape. Move along!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	4. One Way Trip

Chapter 4  
  
Cole said nothing, just smiled at Lana before they both began to walk in front of the guard. "Ow! My ankle!" Lana yelped, collapsing to the floor.  
  
"Get up." The guard told her as he aimed his gun in the direction of her head.  
  
Cole turned and kicked the gun up in the air, catching it himself. "What was it you said, demon scum?" He asked.  
  
The guard pushed Cole and started running away back towards the Prison building, the towers of it could be seen in the distance, just poking out of the fog.  
  
Lana got up from the floor and high fived Cole. "Not a bad team, eh Turner."  
  
"Are you gonna catch that guy?" Cole asked, referring to the guard that had ran.  
  
The demon witch shimmered away, and moments later returned with the guard. "Remember who's plan we're still using Turner." She told him, throwing the guard before Cole's mercy.  
  
"Lana. Why can't you shimmer us out of this place? We wouldn't need the one way ticket back to the prison." Cole was puzzled; every demon with the power to shimmer could switch from plane to plane, he'd done this many of times as Belthazor.  
  
"Because if you were to look at the sky, you'd see the occasional spark, we're under a bubble that stops us leaving the plane. My father once tried to get me to shimmer out of this dimension long ago, I couldn't. So what d'ya say we finish this?!" Being reminded of her father always made her sad, the only memories she ever had of him was being locked up, and beaten every time he tried to be a good father.  
  
"Alright, lead the way back to the prison." He told the guard, pushing him forward. "-And no cheap shots 'cos I'm no longer feeling generous and will have to kill you." His voice was quiet and low, it sounded quite sinister as if his demonic side was speaking for him.  
  
Five minutes of slow walking through the forest, lead them to the opening where the giant prison could be seen clearly, the fog had been getting thicker but the giant metal grey prison towered the weather.  
  
More voices could be heard somewhere nearby, Lana looked to Cole in a panic. Cole quickly and violently pushed the guard they were with in the face, knocking him out. "I'm gonna turn myself in." Lana was shocked, "What?? No! No you're not, I can't do this without you!"  
  
"They'll take me back inside, meaning they'll use the teleporter. Once they do, you can shimmer in."  
  
"No Cole, you don't understand! I shimmered in before, they'll use that energy to adapt to my powers, the prison walls will be magically protected for my shimmering in."  
  
"Lana, trust me. If you stand where I'm teleported in, then the energy from the teleporter will carry you through if you shimmer."  
  
Before she could answer back, he ran out in to the open where he was instantly shot down. Five guards all surrounded him with guns, they were more protected than any other guards before, no flesh on them was exposed. They picked him up and teleported back in to the prison.  
  
The Walls  
  
"Nice to see you again Belthazor. It's time to make you pay for escaping." This was the computer talking, a voice that came from around the entire teleportation chamber.  
  
This time there was nothing for Cole to do, the five guards that attacked him outside the prison were all close by and any attempt to escape would prove useless. "Before you make me pay, can I just ask that tell me my exact crimes, other than taking over as the new Source and bringing the demonic forces together? I even came back from the dead after being vanquished by the Charmed Ones, no other demon could say that! I demand that I be released to live my life how I please. Or at least a fair trial!"  
  
"Demons are not given a fair hearing Belthazor, you killed many of your own kind, this is the place where you come to pay for that!" A guard shouted.  
  
The teleporter began to buzz, and once again Lana appeared behind the electricity. Her eyes took the shape of yellow thunder bolts, as she placed both hands on the electricity and literally pushed it in the direction of those five guards.  
  
Cole dropped to floor, and watched as they got taken down by the bolts. He was amazed as to how powerful she was, as he now watched her step out the teleporter.  
  
  
  
She pointed at the big metal double doors and they closed just as a whole bunch of guards tried to come in to the chamber. She waved her hand again, and a bolt slid across the door. "I'll hold this door shut, and shout the codes at you to put in to the machine. Then we'll have ourselves a war."  
  
Cole ran to the machine and looked at Lana who leaned back against the double doors. "Type activate demon gates, it'll ask for a sector code." She shouted as guards tried to break in. "3221099404910."  
  
Cole typed it in the machine, and soon after the screen in front read demon gates open. He looked at the security monitors and the demons were coming out of their rooms thick and fast.  
  
"We did it!!" Lana shouted with excitement. She turned and unlocked the bolts.  
  
"Lana, NO!" Cole shouted from the machine. "This teleporter will get us home."  
  
"This is my home. It's them or us."  
  
"Wait, look!" Cole said, turning her attentions to the security monitors.  
  
Punisher demons shimmered in their hundreds, easily wiping out the other demons that scrapped with the guards of the prison.  
  
"Lana you won't stand a chance on your own, there's too many. Absorb a punisher's energy and that'll give you enough power to get us out."  
  
Lana nodded and moved away from the door, seconds later the door flew across the room. There stood a punisher. The punisher through a fireball at Cole and narrowly missed when the demonic lawyer dived clear. From behind, Lana placed her hand on the demon and they both started to glow. She turned red exactly like the demon, and quickly let go, trying to get her breath back. But all the punisher could do was lie on the floor in a heap. .  
  
Cole quickly went back to the machine and began pressing every button on it, just as another punisher came in. Lana quickly launched a fireball from the other punishers' powers killing the new one. "Send as much energy as you can in to the machine, when it heats up it should blow this prison away." Cole told her, coming away from the machine.  
  
Lana nodded and placed a hand on the machine, it began to shake and turn yellow. "It's gonna blow!" She told Cole, grabbing him as the machine blew.  
  
Relief! As they had got out of the prison dimension before it blew, and back to the familiar surroundings of Cole's penthouse. Would he look back on his time there and laugh? Or would he simply move on, try to forget the torment he went through and carrying on trying to fit in a human world? He didn't know, all he knew was he had come back and made a friend in the process.  
  
"This is it, this is what I like to call home sweet home, the real world." Cole said with a smile, he had never been so relieved to get home. "You can sleep easy and not in fear, there won't be any patrols looking to kill you or lock you up, just human males admiring you."  
  
Lana laughed and hugged Cole, "Thank you; I think I'm going to enjoy it here."  
  
Just then, the elevator doors dinged. "More punishers." Lana whispered, getting ready with the energy bolt as Cole prepared a fireball.  
  
"Not for long.." The doors drew back, and there stood. ".Phoebe?" Cole asked, looking both puzzled and shocked!  
  
The End?  
  
If the reviews are good enough, find out why Phoebe is there in the next episode of the Cole adventures! 


End file.
